esskeetilandwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Persona 5
"Arsene!" - Calling Arsene in battle (Did he say offset) Persona 5 is a role-playing video game developed by Atlus. The game is radical, I like to watch Nickelodeon while play this epic masterpiece next to Dangit Randy Pool. ALSO THIS GAME IS BETTER THAN THAT FAGGOT GAME SPLATOON Chars No, None of these characters are legal so fuck off... ---- Joker - No not the joker from DC you fucking bulbasour, or the Joker from P2, This Joker is the main character of the game Footabella Sakura - Adorable nice basement dweller foot lady who is in love with Joker, Also remember and do not forget DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD DO NOT LEWD. 'Morgana '- Cat-like creature who is Joker, Futaba and Ann's pet 'Ann Takamaki '- High Class aryan woman who's code name is panther, and like Futaba, she is also underage too (don't lie, you mass debated to her once you sick paedophile) 'Ryuji Sakamoto '- Epic Guy with skull mask and shirt that says "ZOMG" Fandom The fandom pretty cool and epic besides some CONS... Pros *They have good reasons to like the game (storie, gameplay, etc) *There is no hate art *Some were fine with Joker in Smash 5 *Ben, Nick, and Josh *They are right that the fans can be toxic. *The Hatedom is hard to find (probably because Shinnok tooks its existence) Cons *Spoilers!!!!!!!!! *They make posts about their Waifus and Senpais *Some of the fans are somehow Weeaboos. *Some are even edgelords because of the nature of the game series, I won't tell any names- Dark WillBoundDark WillBoundDark WillBoundDark WillBoundDark WillBound!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *They lewd most of the Chars, even though most are under 18 (Sick ass mofo) Minecraft Derp Skin (Main Article: Minecraft Derp Skin UltraShroomz He isn't funny, at all... Videos Gallery 2qicvn5ebyk21.png|This is ben's pfp Minecraft derp skin.png|THE FUCKING DEGENERATE WHO SHALL BE BANISHED FROM THIS GAME Images (3).jpg|Another Alternative to Hinanami (as long as you don't lewd him) P5D Ann Takamaki.png|Don't lie, mass debated to her once (or twice, you little perv) aCt72lX.png|This guy liked Persona so much he wanted to be one of the characters External Links *Play it here!!! if you don't have a gaming console (poor bitch) See Also *Danganronpa - This game's nephew *Futaba Category:Games